Of Infinity and Chaos
by Parodys
Summary: When Jubilee is kidnapped and returns home four years later she finds her world changed...
1. Of Infinity and Chaos

  
Of Infinity and Chaos   
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to Marvel so please don't sue. I just play with them for a while and then put them back.  
  
Author's notes: This takes place in the comic book universe, as for timelines...this starts when Jubilee is about 13 (her neverending age in the comicbooks.) Feedback is loved and craved so please let me know what you think.  
  
Story notes: Italics indicate private thoughts  
[foreign languages]  
*telepathic communication*  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
Sweat dripped from Jubilee's face as she heaved the pick again and again at the unweilding wall. Figures, she thought. The one time I get caught and I end up in a bad cowboy movie.   
  
It had begun as a routine mission; there were bad guys and Gen X was sent in to save the day. (Mainly because everyone else had been out for the day). The team had been doing okay until Jubilee misudged an attack and ended up unconcious. Admist all the confusion she was taken and it was only afterwards that her teammates had realised that she was gone.  
  
Jubilee had woken up to find herself in an underground mine that used various alien races as slaves. It hadn't taken her long to realise that the heavy anklets around everyone's legs were power dampners and any attempt to remove them resulted in death. She also learned from her cellmates that no-one ever left the Pits alive.   
  
However, Jubilee had remained confident that sooner or later her friends would come and kick some alien butt, and by the end of the week she would be watching Buffy on tv and eating enough Twinkies and mallowmars to last a lifetime.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"...And all that's left is the emptiness inside that echoes and echoes, until the silence is so loud it hurts your ears..." anon  
  
Part One  
- Four years later-  
  
She sat crouched in a dark corner, silently contemplating the scene beneath her. A guard was beating a slave with his whip, berating the cowering creature for not making the day's quota. She sat unblinking as the whip flew down a final time, taking the alien's life with it.   
  
Jubilee turned and walked away leaving the scene behind her. It would do her nothing, she had learned, to become involved or care about these indivuals. Friendship meant nothing here, that much she had learned after she realised that no-one was coming to save her. Her hope faded as one day blurred into a week and then a month and finally years. Jubilee questioned the other prisoners very early on in her stay and soon found out that nobody knew what, where or why the Pits were, and no-one ever left the Pit; not even in death.  
  
The years had hardened Jubilee, making her lithe and wiry. The constant fighting for food, water and shelter had made her strong and her body was now riddled with scars, a testament to her will to survive. Her hair had been cropped short, and her youthful body had matured into womanhood. She had been forced to conceal any burgeoning maturity on her body to keep the guards attention away from her. She maintained no innocence about what happened to some of the females when they were singled out by their captors. Time and time again women were forced in to pregnancy and then were torn screaming from their babies as the children were sent to another part of the mine. These women were left in a miasm of despair and often seemed to barely exsist, welcoming death when it found them. Jubilee was determined not to let that happen to her. She had spent enough time on the street and with Wolvie to know how to make herself inconspicuous and she had succeeded now for over four years.  
  
She quickly left the corridors and walked back to a partially concealed room where she slept. It was nothing more than a niche but it provided some measure of safety for Jubilee to sleep. Jubilee settled down with her back to the wall, ever alert and keeping a worn knife within the palm of her hand. Never falling into a deep sleep, her breathing remained quick and shallow, and her eyelids flickered as she dreamt of things that seemed so long ago the figures were dim and the voices faint and distant.   
  
Her heart ached at the blurred faces and a murmmered voice of Wolvie calling her "Darlin". She frowned, as she thought that not even her Wolvie was able to help her now. Jubilee suddenly shook herself awake as she heard a light footfall outside. Her body tense, she leaned forward, the barest hint of a snarl on her lips, ready to defend herself.  
  
Two guards entered and quickly flanked her. She jumped up, knife ready, her heart pounding as she assesed the situation. Her one captor leered at her as he spoke in a language commonly used in the Pits. [My friend and I are hungry, female. We just happened to notice what a nice tidbit you've become.]  
  
They quickly advanced and within moments they had disarmed her, but not before she had been sliced across her collarbone to punish her for resisting. Blood seeped through her clothing as the guard begain to tear off her clothes while the other held her down. [You are going to be such a tasty morsel. Some of the others didn't want to wait with you but I made them. I wanted you to be good for me.] He sniffed her hair and ran a tongue across the cut as she desperately tried to fight back.  
  
Jubilee looked at the creature that was standing over her and noticed distractedly, that she wasn't really afraid, but getting furious. Her anger boiled inside as she coolly regarded them.   
  
[You know what fellas?] Jubilee smiled a little, her eyes gleaming ferally. [Somehow I don't think so.] she felt hot, searing anger surge up inside of her and her shrill scream of rage echoed throughout the caverns as she struggled to get loose.   
  
Her bound hands were clenched and her eyes widened as her hand began to glow and energy gobules started traveling up her arm. Convulsions racked her body as the energy spread from her arms, eventually reaching her legs where the anklet exploded in a flash of white light. The two guards had been blown away by the white hot fragments from the anklet and their bodies had been thrown into the far wall.   
  
The air crackled around her with electricity as she transformed in to an element of pure energy. Her form pulsed with the various pinks, blues, yellows and greens from her paffs and she gazed around her in a sense of awe. Wonderingly, she felt herself lift up and take to the air, within seconds able to dip and soar among the huge expanses of the caverns. The sheer ecstacy of flight taking over by other thoughts. She was quickly brought back to reality as a weapon fired at her from one of the guards.   
  
It was not a long fight. Once their weapons had been destroyed, the prisoners quickly overtook and killed their captors. Jubilee, with several million now free slaves at her heels, headed up to the fabled surface and daylight. After finally reaching the last barier, Jubilee pushed the door open and with a gust of fresh air, entered into freedom.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Interlude   
-Academy for Gifted Students-  
  
Emma Frost walked quickly down the marble halls to her office, her rapidly clicking heels serving as a warning to anyone in her way.  
  
"Tea, Nancy. Now." she barked at her secretary before going into her office to start on some paperwork. With Sean away on business, and her "gifted" students upcoming graduation, her desk was piled with things to sign and look over.  
  
Sighing, she took the tea that her secretary had managed to bring in and leave without her noticing. A few weeks ago, Emma would have been able to sense her presence, but lately she had been distracted. Tantalizing whisps of a psi-presence were kept just out of her reach. They were faintly familiar, but she had been unable to put her finger on what exactly was bothering her. This had made her increasingly irritable, which was why she suspected Sean's sudden business trip was an attempt to escape for fear of his life.  
  
"Men." Emma muttered. Sipping her tea she walked to the window overlooking the expanse of the academy. She glanced down as the groups of teenagers hurried, trying to make it to class before the bell, growing more and more irritated at their tardiness. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, the cup suddenly shattered on the floor as the presence focussed with stark clarity. *Jubilee!*  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Part 2  
- Xaiver's Mansion-  
  
Wolverine was sitting outside in the woods, trying to meditate. Guilt had been a constant companion for him the past few years and the few times he had found peace was in the solitude of the woods. What he didn't know, was that he had been watched for the better part of three hours.   
  
She sat silently in the tree considering the man in front of her, finally making up her mind, she moved slightly and let the wind drift her scent towards him. Wolverine's head jerked up as he picked up a hauntingly familiar scent.  
  
"Hey Wolvie." It was the softest of whispers, like out of a dream. "I'm back." His heart clenched as he saw Jubilee drop out of the tree in front of him. She was taller, painfully thin and had scars all over her body. Speechless he grabbed her, holding her tightly as his stomach turned in knots. He instantly knew that this WAS Jubilee in his arms, her scent was like none other in the world, one he had been trying to find for years. His mind whirled as he tried to think.Who had done this to her? Why? Where had she been? Was she okay?  
  
Jubilee stood silently, hesitantly hugging him back, but the man holding her felt like a stranger. Not like the best friend she knew him to be, at least when she was younger.   
  
"Gimmie a little air Wolvie. Give a girl some air." she pulled away and looked into his eyes. So many emotions hit her at once, she had to pause to sort through them. The ones that came the strongest were hurt and anger. Scratching idly at the scar, that stretched from her neck to below her collarbone, she asked a question that she had been wondering for over four years, "Why, Wolvie? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Oh God, darlin. You can't think we stopped caring. There weren't any clues, no leads, nothin fer years. It was killing everybody so we finally stopped actively searching. Nobody ever stopped hoping. You have to understand, four years is a long time."  
  
His massive hands clenched her shoulders, trying to explain, somehow, why he hadn't found her, why he hadn't managed to save her and protect her. He groped for the only option left to prove that he still cared. "But you're here and you can tell us who did this. Trust me darlin, I am going to make them pay."  
  
Angry, she shook off his hands and stepped away. "God, you don't get it do you Wolvie? All the bad guys are dead. There's no one left to blame. God  
dammit Wolvie! I would have never stopped! Never! I spent four years in hell because you guys stopped looking. Some freakin family..."Jubilee paused as she saw the guilt in his eyes. The powerful man in front of her stood with shoulders bowed, his muscled limbs heavy and wartorn. Suddenly the man she used to idolise became older, more worn and most of all human. Oh Wolvie, you may be able to take out a troop of bad guys but you're still human.  
  
"God I'm sorry Wolvie. It ain't your fault that you couldn't save me. Maybe it was time for me to start taking care for myself anyway." she held him tightly, for the first time feeling like an equal. Squeezing his hand she turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Please, Jubilee don't go. I just found ya an I can't loose you again so quickly. Please..." Reaching out, Logan pleaded with the girl, desperate not to let her go. Sighing Jubilee sat down on the grass and pulled him down next to her.  
  
"I'll stay for awhile. Just hold me tight." Wolverine complied, his bulky arms sheilding her from the cool night air, and for the moment the demons that haunted them. Curling up next to his chest, she allowed herself the luxury of relaxing for the first time in years. About an hour later, she reluctantly pulled away and started to walk out of the clearing.  
  
"Where ya headed Darlin?"his voice was husky as he looked at the girl he used to think of as his daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back. I just gotta see if the gang's still around. I don't want to deal with the Prof and his mindtrips right now. See ya later." Seconds a later a blue form streaked across the sky, as an astounded Wolverine chuckled, his heart finally light for the first time in years.  
  
"Always knew the kid would find a way to fly."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Part 3  
- The Academy-  
  
It took her breath away, looking down thousands of feet at the land below her. The sensation of actually feeling the wind whipping across her body and being able to control her flight, was a far cry from the times when Storm or Rogue would take her flying. For the time being, Jubilee was using her powers purely on instinct, changing her form from flesh to energy when the ocassion demanded it. Instead of overanalysing her new powers, she chose to just enjoy them.  
  
Chuckling, Jubilee wondered how she was going to announce herself to her teammates. As interesting and amusing as just showing up might be, she didnt want to be responsible for any heart attacks or fainting that might occur. Instead she finally decided to just sneak in. Jubilee figured that her powers would trigger the alarms so she would have to sneak in; something that would be extremely easy to do considering all of the time she had spent around certain disreputable characters.  
  
That night Jubilee was busy making her way across the compound when curiosity got the better of her and she decided to see what happened to her old room. As she shimmied up the drainpipe and vaulted up onto the ledge, she stopped dead in her tracks at her window. It was open, letting the sweet night breeze in and she stepped down into the room, the moonlight flickering off of the objects in the room.  
  
"Wow." she breathed. The room, albeit cleaner, was exactly the way she had left it. I'm willing to bet Paige got her hands on it with the Lysol. Her breath caught in her throat as she lovingly touched the items on her dresser; the picture of her parents, a necklace Everett had given her, a teddy bear she had won at a fair, Wolverine's hat and a picture of the team the first time they had worn their uniforms. She picked it up looking at the bright faces, broad grins. God, a lifetime ago. The faces beamed at the prospect of adventures and being heroes, not yet marred by the pain the world often tends to dish out, still hopeful, their illusions not yet shaken by sights rather left unseen and still full of joy that she couldn't even pretend to remember-it had been so long ago. Jubilee dropped to the bed overcome with emotions.   
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up."  
  
Startled, Jubilee turned to see Emma leaning against the doorway. Jubilee shrugged, trying to compose herself. "Yeah, well you know how it is. Always got people to see and things to do. I had to go and see Wolvie, you know how he gets when the guilt thing is going on."  
  
"He isn't the only one." Emma strode over to where Jubilee was and silently gazed at the young woman's face. Jubilee's vivid blue eyes had faded, were tired and the usual sparkle dimmed by years of crushed hopes and sights Emma had yet to imagine. She was wearing a various remnants of different articles of clothing that did nothing to hide her gaunt appearance.  
  
"Oh Jubilee." Emma fiercely embraced her, comvincing herself that the young woman she was holfing was real. She gently probed her mind for some details. The glimpses she got were of darkness, fear and bodies and bodies of dead aliens.  
  
The situation was so surreal for Jubilee. For years she had dreamed of when she would be safe and with her friends. Now that it had actually happened she wasn't inclined to believe it. Not totally.  
  
Emma pulled away. "We better go somewhere else, there are a number of students in this wing. why don't we go to my office and I'll send for some food and clothes and we can talk."  
  
Jubilee mutely nodded. She wasn't quite ready to face her friends just yet so she allowed Emma lead her out of the room. Once in her office Emma sat next to Jubilee to sit on the sofa and held out her hand."Are you ready to talk?"  
  
The girl forced a smile,"Sure thing Frosty. Just remember the movie rights are mine."  
  
**********  
-Several hours later-  
  
The GenerationX had assembled in the council room, digruntled and not terribly pleased at having a meeting at what Angelo called "an ungodly hour of the night that no sane person should ever have to see."  
  
The members had only been told that Emma wanted to talk to them. The various members lay sprawled about the room with Jono standing at his customary position at the head of the table.  
  
*I 'aven't heard anything in the news.*  
  
Paige looked up from her laptop."The computer hasn't picked up anything. Nothing out of the ordinary has been reported."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Emma is keep a pretty tight lock on it. I can't get anything from her." Monet sniffed, a little ticked off. Surprises never amused her very much.  
  
Angelo, however, was not yet functioning at 6am. he was currently nursing a triple expresso and fantasising about a land where people were normal and woke up at noon with a nap to recover right afterwards.  
  
His musings were interrupted by Emma's arrival. She strode in wearing her usual outfit, a white leather bodysuit, with her face expressionless pausing to look at her students. She had promised Xavier that she would do her best with the six students put under her care. Of that six, four stood before her now; stronger, more in control of their powers and wiser to what the world could throw at them.  
  
Paige had finally abandoned her compulsive drive for perfection, Monet had learned to trust her teammates, Angelo had almost fully gotten rid of the intense migraines that plagued him everytime he used his power. However, it was Jonothon that had been the biggest surprise. Once he had given up his self loathing, he had matured into a compassionate and decisive team leader.  
  
"There is news about Jubilee."  
  
"Dios!"Angelo choked on his coffee. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"It seems that when she was kidnapped, she was sent to a a slaver's offworld mining operation. It enslaved millions of aliens which provided the labor for it to function. It's presence was just recently made public due to some.....situations that occured."  
  
Angelo stood decisively. "Let's go, you can brief us on the way. This is the first lead we've had in years."  
  
*Agreed. Send word to Rogue's team, we'll need their firepower. Inform Gambit of our position.* Jono turned to leave the room.  
  
"Miss Frost, ya think we'll finally get a chance at finding her?" Paige glanced at Emma who was torn between exasperation at the boys and concern for Paige.  
  
"I sure hope so, Hayseed. If ya don't you're worse than I thought." Jubilee said from the doorway.  
  
Jubilee gazed at her old teammates. Paige had grown up from a country mouse to a sleek, sophisticated blond. Her unruly hair had been tamed into a layered bob and her face was artistically made up. Jono seemed to have lost his depressive state; he stood taller, the bandages on his face and chest no longer seemed the center of his world and he had lost his black wardrobe. Monet seemed about the same, admittedly taller, and now with braids in her hair. However, the once "perfect M" seemed more at ease with herself and others around her.  
  
And Angelo, good ole Ange, seemed about the same. He had the same unruly grin, clothes and hair that she suddenly became surrounded in as she was literally wrapped by Angelo.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Jubilee!" Paige rushed forward,with Jono, and Monet who all wrapped her in a huge hug. Jubilee stood in the middle of this warm, tearful, loving mess of arms, faces and tears. She choked at the love she felt from these people. Tears pouring down her face all she could think was I'm home....home. I am finally safe.  



	2. Of Infinity and Chaos

Of Inifinity and Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel so please don't sue.   
  
Author's notes: I forgot to say thanks to Angel_w for all her help with the story ....couldn't have done it without ya! And as always, feedback is loved so review and write me. Enjoy. And thanks for all the yummy feedback...it gave me warm fuzzies!!   
  
Italics denotes private thoughts  
*telepathic speech*  
[foriegn language]  
  
____________________________________________________________  
Interlude (about four days after Jubilee's arrival)  
  
Just once, Sean thought, I would like to come back from a business trip and not have a crisis waiting for me. Earlier that day Sean had arrived to find chaos at the Academy with Jubilee's return. Enthused as he was to see her, he had spent the better part of the rest of the day arguing with Emma. Well, discussing in extremely loud voices, and with Banshee's ability sometimes that could be very loud.  
  
"Sean, she asked us!"  
  
"I understand that she doesn't want them to know, but don't you think that they have a right?"  
  
"Any rights X-men had were lost when they declared her dead. Is it any wonder that she doesn't want them to know? You know what will happen if she goes back to them."  
  
"Are ye more worried about her well bein' or losing the lass again? Ya need to think about what's in her best interest."  
  
"I will not stand by and watch them poke and prod her and doubt her validity for months while they try to prove she is who she says she is. We already did the tests, DNA and mental, and she is Jubilation Lee."  
  
"I dinnae say that I doubted her. I just question whether we shouldn't tell the X-men like she wanted."  
  
"Sean, after all she has been through don't you think we owe her that much? I am sure that within a few weeks she'll want to reveal herself to them. She contacted Logan first off and I am sure that he will talk her into it."  
  
"What about the team? What do they think about it?"  
  
"You and I both know that Gen X will protect her at all costs. Let's say we do tell the X-men of her presence, don't you think that they will hide her away? I've talked to the kids Sean. They feel that the X-men have no claim on her and I agree. I'm afraid if we push this, we'll lose her for good."  
  
Sean sat down on the leather chair, slumping down into it as he gave up. "Fine, we'll do it your way for awhile." Staring sulkily out the window he stared out at the perfect day. "By the way, has she planned on joining any of the classes or training sessions?"  
  
Emma nodded. " She has rejoined the training sessions, in fact she is in one now. As for classes, I think she is trying to get settled in before attempting anything." Motioning for Sean to follow her, she led the way to the underground complex where a new Danger Room had been installed the year before. Up in the control room, both teachers were able to look down onto the exercise, a jungle setting.  
  
The rules were simple, take everyone out and be the only one left. So far, only Paige had been taken out due to a swift and painful hit before she had time to shed into something more protective. Emma searched the growth for Jubilee and finally was able to spot her due to her uniform glinting between the green of the leaves. She watched as Jubilee did a flip in the air and hit Monet with a intense blast of energy. M staggered back as it struck her and then punched the asian girl, sending the fight back into the undergrowth, beyond Emma's vision.  
  
Half an hour later, Jono was declared a winner and the five headed off in different directions. Jubilee walked off, wanting to be alone and decided to go for a run in the woods. Although she was tired, she needed to think. She changed and starting off slow, she built up her pace to where she was almost sprinting down the track.  
  
One of the main things she hated was lying, and that was what she felt like. Pounding her feet on the dirt, each beat the word "Liar" in to her brain. In the training session she had held back, afraid to let her powers mutate into the strength she knew it was able to. Hell, I didn't even transform because I was too afraid too. Four years of harsh reality had ingrained in her the need to keep herself from getting hurt. Opening herself up to where she would be vulnerable was too hard for her right now, even to the people she thought of as family. People were still treating her weird, the last thing she needed was another barrier between them. Sighing, she picked up the pace trying to push herself beyond the point of endurance. Later, I'll tell them later. Right now I'll just try really hard to fit in. I'm just glad to be back.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Part 4   
  
They were hunting her. She could hear them breathing, heavy and wet as they tracked her. Running endlessly through these cold, dark tunnels, feeling the cold air burning her lungs as she sucked in each mouthful. Turns upon turns until she was hopelessly lost but she knew they were going to find her. She was weak, defenseless, and trapped. Her finally being at home? A fantasy, brought on by too many days of starvation and wishful thinking. For once in my life I'd like a power that's useful. I'd give anything for claws or to fly right now. Sweat poured from her body, trickling ice-cold down her back. She paused for a second, listening for the footsteps, trying to pinpoint the exact direction they were coming from.  
  
In an instant she was awake, in her bed at the Academy with the soft morning light filtering in through the curtins. But in the moment she knew it was just a dream, she also knew that someone was in the room, trying to be extremely quiet. Taking a minute to pinpoint the intruder's exact location, she slowly wrapped her fingers around a deadly looking knife she had gotten the first few days she was back. Pivoting on her hands, she whirled around and delivered a two legged kick to the person in the gut. Within seconds she had them pinned to the floor and was straddling their back, the knife digging lightly into their spine.  
  
"^Hack^ Um....Jubes if ya don't mind." Paige had come in to wake Jubilee, when she found herself on face down on the floor with her face being smashed against the carpet. "Ow.." she wriggled her body a little trying to get into a semi-more comfortable position, without succeeding.   
  
"Sure thing Paige. Sorry bout that." Jubilee stood up, releasing Paige. Walking over to the bed she sat down, her oversized Garfield nightgown making her look much younger than her seventeen years.  
  
"Still not a morning person?" Raising an eyebrow Paige got up wondering how many bruises she would have to show for this adventure later on that day.  
  
"Why? Ya losing yout edge Hayseed?"   
  
Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Paige sniffed."Hardly, I just came in to wake you up for the shopping trip today. We're burning daylight here!"  
  
Looking over her shoulder at the barely dawned sun Jubilee replied, "Yeah, all twenty minutes of it."   
  
"Sales wait for no one. Now come on and get dressed." Pushing Jubilee towards her closet, she waited impatiently as Jubilee rummaged through her wardrobe. The closet was filled with some of her old clothes (the ones she couldn't bear to part with like her old yellow trenchcoat) and borrowed shirts and pants from Angelo's and Jono's closet. The boy's clothes had been the only things to fit her since she got back, with the female members of the house being too curved, tall or robust to have anything to fit Jubilee.   
  
One of the main reasons for the shopping expedition was that the boys, patient for two weeks, had finally put their foot down and demanded that Jubilee get some clothes of her own, because as of 8pm the night before, they only had two clean shirts and one wearable pants between them. Slipping on a pair of baggy shorts and a purple top, Jubilee grinned at Paige who was tapping her foot.  
  
"Ready, Mom."  
  
"Whatever, you'll thank me later for this.Come on!" Paige herded Jubilee towards the door. Laughing Jubilee skidded to a stop as a Paige halted in the hallway.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We need to stop by Miss Frost's office to get some money for all of this."  
  
"No worries. Check it out." Pulling a glittering silver card from her pocket, Jubilee waved it at Paige. "Platinum card a la Frosty. She said not to worry and to have fun."  
  
"Oh wow. No limit." Paige's eyes gleamed as she looked at the card. "Yummy."  
  
"Now we're ready to shop. Lets go grab M, the jeep and head on out of here." And laughing the girls headed downstairs to find M and begin a day of fun in the greatest place on Earth, the shopping mall.  
  
**********   
  
Giggling rather hysterically, the three girls collapsed in a heap of bags and sore feet at one of the many cafes in the mall. Surrounding them on the floor and piled on the table were boxes and bags of every size and shape imaginable. M, who had been designated to carry the heavier stuff because of her super strength and all, sipped at her diet soda while she contemplated the rest of what they had to do.  
  
Practically inhaling her burger, Jubilee looked critically at the hastily drawn up shopping list. Anyone looking over her shoulder would have seen a neatly writtne up list (courtesy of Paige) that pretty much entailed anything Jubilee would ever need either now or ten years in the future. In the space of five hours almost every outfit imaginable was tried on, discarded, and then reassemble to something the three approved of. The older girls had pleaded, cojoled and bullied Jubilee into a formal wear dress shop. They had decided on four different dresses; a short black silk, a dark blue satin that looked as if she had been poured in it, a long elegant jade ballgown, and a tight red dress that made Jubilee turn a beet red when she walked outside the dressing room.   
  
Crossing off items on the list, Jubilee had managed to get almost everything that she needed. "Well, looks like we've only got shoes, accesories and ...what the? Jewelery? Paige you added this didn't you?"  
  
Looking only slightly guilty Paige returned the girl's glare."Every woman needs some jewelery. We're not going to get you diamond tiaras and emerald necklaces...just some stuff to wear if you're going out. Or whatever..." she smiled slightly at M who managed to hide a grin by taking a large sip of her mineral water.  
  
Jubilee's eyes narrowed as she saw the exchange between the two girls. "What's up? Somethings going on and I want you to spill, now!"   
  
"Absolutely nothing, Jubilee. We were simply thinking ahead for when you go out on a date or some such occasion."  
  
Not sure whether to press the subject or accept the rather lame excuse, Jubilee finally decided to forget about it and dove into the rest of her food. For the next few minutes they ate in contended silence, listening to the latest songs play over the mall soundsytem. Dipping one fry into a puddle of ketchup Jubilee raised an eyebrow inquiringly at Paige who was nervously stirring her drink.  
  
"Something on your mind, Paige?"  
  
"Well yeah, you don't have to tell me anything but I wanted to know what it was like for you. I mean you were gone for over four years and I know that it was hard but ya never talk about it. I just want to know what happened to ya."  
  
Sighing, Jubilee toyed with her straw. "That's because Frosty doesn't know all that much to begin with. Basically it was like being stuck in your worst nightmare except you don't wake up in the morning. We fought to survive and if we stopped even for a second we'd be dead. You don't want to know what it was like."  
  
"I am so sorry, Jubes. I... I never knew."  
  
"S'okay. It's all over now and that's all that matters." Jubilee's once happy grin faded into a dark silence as each girl struggled to find something to say.  
  
Silently cursing Paige for her bluntness, M mentally debated whether or not to use her powers to give Jubilee a little push to help her get over the pain. Sighing, M finally decided on the less subtle approach of knocking over the half full pitcher of diet soda. "Oops. Sorry." In the rush of trying to avoid the wave of coke, the moment passed, although it left both Paige and Jubilee dripping and more than a little peeved at M.  
  
Several soggy napkins later, the call "Shoes Ho!" was given and the girls preceeded to spend the next six or seven hours dealing with the earth shattering conflicts of buying footware and earrings.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Interlude  
-The Academy 's roof above the dorm, midnight-  
  
A cool breeze drifted over the treetops, silently winding it's way across the building and past the girl laying up on the roof. Jubilee lay gazing up at the intense blackness that made up the heavens. The starts glittered and danced, each one a distant point where millions of beings lived. All those aliens in the mines, so many of them so far away from their home that they were unable to make it to their planets in their lifetimes. All of them had seen her as a savior and she had tried to live up to their high expectations of her. Jubilee almost laughed. Imagine, Jubilee, the totally irresponsible one, taking the time to make sure that the beings she had inadvertantly saved, were safe. She had made arrangements with a few of the beings to keep her informed of the slaver's compliance with the contract she had them sign. I hope they've found peace.  
  
A soft scrabbling brought her thoughts back to the present. "Jubes," Ange called up from the window below."Can I come up?"  
  
"Sure." Leaning over she grabbed his groping hand and helped him over the ledge. "Lemme guess, Paige told you what happened this morning."  
  
Settling himself down next to her, Ange laughed."Yeah, right now she's rubbing Ben Gay all over her sore places. I think Jono's helping."  
  
" I always figured those two would either end up together or kill each other."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ange agreed." You wouldn't have believed the amount of angst that was piling up around last year. Pratically knee deep."   
  
"So why ya here Ange?" Punching him lightly in the shoulder, Jubilee turned on her side to look at him.  
  
Shrugging, "M told me that Paige was asking questions about happened. She firgured you might be upset. I thought you might want some company and someone to talk to."  
  
Wincing, Jubilee met his sincere gaze."Right now it's still too fresh, ya know? I would like the company."  
  
"I know that it's like for your past to hurt. I grew up in the barrio, remember? I know what it's like living from day to day, sacrificing everything to stay alive and you're still left wondering if it was worth it. If it hurts right now don't worry about it, meanwhile I'll watch your back."  
  
Squeezing his hand, Jubilee sighed in relief. "Thanks Ange." Turning to look back up at the stars she still kept her hand in his, relishing the warmth it provided in the small touch of human contact. She was about to fall asleep when Angelo's voice woke her.  
  
"Chiquita?"  
  
"Mm..yeah Ange?"  
  
"The prom is coming up next week. I was wondering if you'd go with me. I mean, i know that you havn't really rejoined classes or anything but I think we, I mean Gen X should go together...and I want you to come."  
  
Suddenly wide awake, Jubilee sat up and looked at the boy sitting next to her who was nervously chewing on his lip, who was hoping that he hadn't horribly insulted her. . "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying to find the right time to ask you but somebody was always around."  
  
Turning slightly pink in the moonlight, she lay back down savoring the sweet smell of apple blossoms trailing the light breeze. "Yes."  
  
The velvety blackness of the stars grew larger and larger until it surrounded her in the comforting balnket of sleep. Slipping further and further under, Jubilee smiled softly in her sleep, the dreams that plagued her dissolving under the warmth of a hand still entwined in hers.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Interlude  
-Xavier's Mansion-  
  
Wolverine waited.  
  
The night eveloped him, embarcing him like a tender parent, sheilding him from any prying eyes which might be up at this late hour. Only someone with every sharp eyes or a curious Cajun coming back late would be able to pick him out.   
  
Wolverine waited, his eyes trained up to the night sky looking for the telltale blue streak in the sky that heralded Jubilee's arrival. Intent on the stars, he failed to notice Gambit sitting about a hundred yards upwind, masked by shadows, who had been intrigued and now patiently leaned against the trunk.   
  
Seconds later, the sky flashed breifly as if a falling star had plummeted down to earth. After a few minutes, Jubilee arrived, walking unerringly towards where Wolverine lurked in the darkness. Her eyes flickered momentarily where Gambit was but said nothing, her face pensive.  
  
Grinning Wolverine stepped out."How do you do that?"  
  
"Ya don't expect me to give away all my secrets do ya?" Frowing, she tried to put the sensation into words. "I can...feel energy." At Wolverines's blank look she elaborated. "Everything gives off different energy signatures. Once I know who or what it belongs too it's easy to find them again."  
  
Sitting on the lush grass, Logan patted the ground beside him, frowning as he gazed at Jubilee. She looked tired and had dark circles under her eyes. "Hey, Punkin. How's everything going?"  
  
"It's hard." Jubilee sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. The small gesture of human contact made her feel safe and comfortable. After 4 years without humans, touching another unnerved her, something she was trying to work on.  
  
"Not quite what you expected?"  
  
"Kind of. I mean, I never expected things to be the same, but so many things have changed. Ev's dead..." choking on her last words, she bit her lip trying to control her tears. "Penny was whisked away somewhere by Gateway, Jono's turned into this team leader, Paige is all sophisticated and M, well M is still M. Ange is probably the only one that's treatin me normal."  
  
"Give em time. It's kind of like meeting whole, new people. Ya just need to get to know them again and they need to figure out what you're all about now." Wolverine's eyes widened at he listened to himself talk. Wow, that was almost insightful!  
  
"Who knew four years could be a lifetime?" Leaning back, she stretched out on the rich grass, gently picking up a cricket and letting it crawl on her hand.   
  
Breathing in deeply, Jubilee smiled at the smell of cigars, whiskey and something that was wholey Logan. "Ya know, when we had finished for the day, I used to sit and try and remember what you smelled like."  
  
"Jubilee..." His voice anguished, Logan's eyes pleaded with her not to continue.  
  
Sighing, she reached up and smoothed the lines from his face. "We've all got demons Wolvie, I'm just sorry I have to be one of yours."   
  
Jubilee sat up abruptly, deliberately changing the subject. "So are ya planning to come to the team's grad this week? Frosty and Sean are making everybody wear suits and stuff so it should be hilarious. I even bought a suit for the occasion. It's bright purple and I got these killer violet tinted glasses that go with it. If ya gotta do it, then do it with style."  
  
Chuckling, Logan pulled out a cigar from his pocket, bit off the end and lit it. Taking a long draw, he slowly exhaled the light blue smoke, the rings floating in the air for a second before dissapearing.  
  
"All of the X-men are planning to attend, they're all pretty excited about Generation X finally graduating. I just wish it was your day too. But what are you gonna do to keep them from seeing you?"  
  
"Frosty and I worked something out, she agreed to mask my presence so that I'll look just like anyone else in the crowd. Most of the telepaths in the crowd are going to be busy watching the ceremony and won't be worrying about stuff like that."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. But they gotta know somtime Darlin. Fer yer sake at least. You've got all these new powers and ya should know what they're all about. Hank could help with that."  
  
"You can't tell anyone! You have to keep this a secret! Please, you understand." she grabbed his shirt tearing, the material, desperate for him to understand.  
  
Holding her hand in his, he nodded. "I know, Jubes. It was one of the first lessons I ever taught ya; never show them or tell them everything until you're sure. Trust is the last thing you'll be getting a lecutre from me about."  
  
"Thanks Wolvie."relaxing, she leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand holding his. In a world where comfort was found less and less, two friends watched the swirling cosmos, both silent, relishing the companionship both needed so badly.  
  
A few hours later Jubilee had left and Wolverine had retired to the cabin to sleep. Gambit had gone to bed, unsure of what to do. He had just stripped, when he felt a cool breeze. Turning he saw Jubilee, hands on her hips, grinning at the nude man.   
  
"So you gonna keep my secret Cajun?"  
  
"You!" Grabbing a towel he wrapped the cloth around him, cards already charged in his hand. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you are and what you're doing do Wolverine but Jubilee is dead."  
  
Changing form, she stood in front of him, her hands held up high. Gambit's eye's narrowed looking the girl up and down.  
  
"If I was an imposter don't you think Wolvie would've sliced and diced me?"  
  
Gambit circled the girl warily. "Ever since Jubilee die, Wolverine's not been de same. You see a weakness and go for it. What do you want?"  
  
"Listen Remy, I appreciate this an all but I don't have time. I'm leaving. Here." Plucking a hair from her head, she handed the strand to the man. "Run a DNA scan on that and while you're at it run a check on the thrid planet of the Centauri system. It may interest you."  
  
Jubilee walked to the window and stepped out, changing form as she did so. Hovering outside the window, she smiled at Remy who was clutching the hair possesively.  
  
"By the way Cajun, here's some little known facts about you. You love kids but would never admit it, you helped me buy my first bra because I was too embarressed for anyone else to help me and a Mr. Bubbles used to, and I'm willing to bet still resides in your bottom drawer behind some t-shirts." Remy stood speechless. "Find what you need to find but please don't tell the others. Please, Remy."  
  
"Take care." she gave the man a quick smile and then in a blink had flown off, leaving the frenchman to wonder if it had been a dream or real.  
  
"Petite?" Grinning to himself, he forgoed bed to go downstairs and check something out on the computer. Sleep could wait, tonite he had to check some things out.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Part 5  
-Graduation day-  
  
A gentle breeze wafted through the trees, rustling the leaves bringing the hint of warmth that promised summer. The day had dawned bright and clear, a intense blue cloudless sky that took your breath away.  
  
Jubilee sat in the front row of the murmmering crowd, a large number of them X-men who had come in to see this momentous occassion. Up on the stage stood the graduating class of 2005 with Paige, Jono, Angelo and M sitting in their midst. Next to the class sat the teachers along with Xavier, who was the guest of honor, Emma and Sean who was currently adressing the audience.  
  
"...We have the oppertunity to start a new era in America's history. An era of hope, one that lies in the hands of these young men and women behind me..."  
  
Plucking absentmindly at her suit, Jubilee looked at her friends onstage. Paige was beaming, her speech as valedictorian had gone off perfectly. As for the rest of the gang it was another matter. Jono's eye's were glazed over and would be drooling, Jubilee suspected, if he had the means. Ange caught her eye and winked, rolling his eyes at Sean. Giggling, Jubilee glanced at M, who was sitting expressionless. By the smallest of margins Paige had come top of the class and no doubt M was still annoyed over it.  
  
*Are you alright, Jubilee?* Emma asked, concerned. Jubilee flicked her gaze up to where Emma was sitting on the stage.  
  
*It's a bit painful actually.*  
  
*That's understandable.*  
  
*Figures that my quota hasn't ended yet. Are you sure that no-one can see me? Ange seemed to be able to.*  
  
Emma shook her head slightly, as if fluffing her hair. *Very sure. The only reason the team can see is that they are aware of your presence. No one else is so they don't see you, all they can see is a beautiful girl in an autrocious purple suit.*  
  
*Well I picked it out with you in mind, Frosty.*  
  
*Why am I not surprised? I believe that Wolverine is here somewhere, it would be safe if you wanted to say hello.*  
  
*Thank you, Emma.*  
  
*Sean and I would like to talk to you later, sometime.*  
  
*Sure thing.* Jubilee turned her attention back to Sean who was still droning on, apparently relishing an audience that didn't have a bell to save them. *Is there any way you can shut him up? Half the audience is trying to sneak out.*  
  
Emma smile softly at the man standing at the podium, a strange emotion crossing her face. *Yes, but let him have his fun. It's not often he has an opportunity like this.*  
  
Sean, satisfied that he had bestowed his knowledge on the masses, had declared that the class of 2005 had graduated. Cheering, the group threw up their hats, black swirls against the horizon of blue. The teenagers rushed down from the stage to waiting family and friends. Paige was swept into the arms of her family, Monet was surrounded by her father and sisters congratulating her, and Jono's parents had decided to show up and looked immensly proud of their son. Looking around for Angelo, Jubilee finally found him sitting alone behind the stage.   
  
Kneeling beside him, she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up, pain evident on his face as he saw the happy families. Pulling him up she held him tight for a moment. Answering his unspoken question she whispered in his ear, " We are family, Ange. Blood is no stronger than ours."  
  
"Nothing is stronger than blood, chicita."  
  
"Well, then here," Reaching under her skirt she pulled out a deadly looking knife. With the tip, she slowly sliced her wrist, causing the blood to ooze out of the wound. Jubilee handed the knife to him. "Blood we will be."  
  
Angelo, his face expressionless, took the knife and slit his wrist. Joining together, solidly grasping each by the other's arm, the blood mixed together, joining them in an act as old as time. "Blood we are."  
  
They stood silent, gazing at each other for a moment, locked away from everything else. Something beyond both of their comprehension had happened, but for the moment knowing that neither would ever be alone was enough.  
  
Moments later, the two walked out from behind the stage, the cuts bandaged from a hankerchief that Angelo had discovered in his pocket. Jubilee scanned the crowd, squealing when she picked him out of the crowd. He was standing with Jean and Storm, sipping some champagne and looking bored.  
  
"There's Wolvie! I want to go say hi. Want ta come?"  
  
"Sure Jubes, anything ya want." Angelo followed the girl who was literally bouncing her way through the crowd to the small man. Jubilee had such complexities, his heart longed to discover every part of her. She could be serious, dark, mature, loving, playful, and immense strength. And no matter what it took, he would make sure that she had someone to be there and protect her.  
  
Wolverine's head jerked up as he smelt Jubilee's scent in the area. He had spent the entire ceremony trying to pinpoint her location but hadn't been able to without arousing suspicion from the others. Turning, he saw Jubilee running towards them a huge grin on her face. About twenty yards away she slowed her pace to a calm, sedately walk with Angelo by her side. Approaching the group she nodded at the others, who saw nothing more than an average girl walking up to Logan.  
  
"Hello Logan."  
  
"Hey punkin. What the... I smell your blood. Who the hell hurt you?" Nose flaring he growled at the man next to her.  
  
She held out her wrist. "Bond of blood." still growling, Wolverine spared a glance at Angelo next to her who stood unflinching.  
  
"Think he's worth it?"  
  
"I'm saying this only once; he is honorable and we are now blood. Don't question it again." Her expression was steely as she glared down the man in front of her. "I understand that you care, but trust me, please." Her lips pouted a little, as Angelo watched the man of adamantium bones crumble in the wake of a trembling lip.  
  
"Fine, darlin. So, uh the prom's tonight huh? Sounds like it'll be fun."  
  
"Yep, Ange's taking me! Oh! There's Gambit, I better go say hi. Play nice."  
  
Wolverine waited until Jubilee had walked out of earshot bfore turning back to Ange who had been slowly backing away, looking for escape options. "I'm only sayin this once, bub. Hurt her and I kill you. Betray her and I kill you. Piss her off and I kill you." Jean who had been talking to the others, started walking towards them, worried. The sheer hatred eminating from the two was intense, considering that they were supposed to be on the same side. Noticing Jean, Wolverine backed off. "Oh and I want pictures too, kay?"  
  
Angelo leaned in close to Wolverine's ear. "Listen up ese, I will never hurt her or betray her, and unlike some, I will be there for her. Don't test me." Jean narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two males. Standing upright, he continued in a normal tone. "And of course you'll get pictures."  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Jean. See ya later." Leaving the two, Angelo headed off towards the dorms. Stud muffin or not, a guy needed time to get ready for the prom.  
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
"Hopefully nothing Jeannie. Listen, I gotta go. Got an appointment to get too." Jogging off, Logan left a rather confused Jean, who eventually shrugged and chalked up their behavior to being male.  
  
Up in the office, Emma and Sean sat waiting with Jubilee for Wolverine to arrive. The sky had begun to turn grey, boding rain for later in the day. Just as the first few drops hit the window pane, Logan sauntered in.   
  
"Glad you could make it." Pausing a moment, Emma took a second to glare at the man. "As you know we are here to discuss Jubilee's future. Sean and I have been thinking about it for some time now and we've come up with a few ideas."  
  
"Yeah, what are they?"  
  
"The first is that both Sean and I are willing to spend this summer tutoring you. That way at the end of the summer, you could take the tests to graduate from high school and be of equal footing with your teammates."  
  
Jubilee shrugged, dubious as she planted her feet up on the mahogany table in front of her. "I don't think I could catch up on four years of school in just three months. Plan B?"  
  
"The second is to alert the X-men to your presence and with them we could set up a training, study program for you over the summer."  
  
Shaking her head, Jubilee disagreed. "I don't want to spend my summer at school. How about this; this summer I get used to being back. Then, this fall I can rejoin the team and school and over the next year I study really really hard and at the end of it, take my grad tests."  
  
"Actually that was the third idea." Emma smiled at the girl in front of her. Glancing at Sean, she conversed silently with him for a moment.  
  
"Lass, we both would be willing to do it. Logan, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that if she wants to do it, then she should. We are the last people who should be dictating the rules to her. I think that this way she'll be less alienated from her peers and have time to get readjusted to being back here. I better go, Xavier's going pretty soon. I'm glad she'll be taken care of. Bye darlin." Hugging her briefly, he walked outside to where the X-men were assembled to leave.  
  
"Well, that was taken care of quickly. What are you planning to do over the summer?" Emma leaned over her desk to peer at the girl.  
  
Jubilee grinned at both of her teachers who were lounging in their respective chairs. "I was thinking that I'd hitchhike over the US for awhile. I mean it's not like I can't protect myself right?" Emma's face slowly turned purple as she processed what the girl said. Before she could say anything, Jubilee jumped from her chair and ran out the door. "Well, I gotta go and get ready, so do you, so don't sit and cuddle too long." Snickering wickedly, she walked down the hall before Emma, blushing a beet red, could get her hands on her.  
  



	3. Of Infinity and Chaos

Of Infinity and Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: Same as other parts, the characters don't belong to me, Marvel owns them. Don't sue, all I have are some beat up comics and a 6ft Godzilla so that's all you'll get.  
  
Authors notes: Just some quick notes, I haven't really read the X-men comics that much so if they're a little off, sorry. As for what happens in the end, I know fully well that it can't happen but in the comic universe..what the hey! And a big hug to Angel_w for being a doll and putting up with constant emails. Thanks for all the comments and as usual feedback is craved and appreciated. Any ideas for a sequel?  
  
As per usual: *Telepathic thought*  
[foreign language]  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Part 6   
-Girls dorm-  
  
Dark clouds rolled into the sky, rumbling their arrival and heralding a state of panic in the girl's dorm. Fat raindrops splattered against the windows as the clouds grew blacker and blacker. The panic, for lack of better words, had consumed almost every single female on the floor of the girls dorm as they got ready for prom night. Slamming doors and frantic cries could be heard throughout as each sought to counter the effects of the coming torrential rain.  
  
"Ahhhhh! My hair's gone all frizzy!"  
  
"My dress is going to be ruined! Do you have any idea what this will do to my silk gown?"  
  
"Does anyone have any hairspray? I'm all out."  
  
The one person unaffected by the downpour and the prom had spent the better part of the afternoon in her room watching the rain fall. Jubilee found beauty in the droplets of water that were falling from the sky. For too long, she hadn't seen rain, sunshine, or even clouds and she had learned to appreciate the simple beauty of the nature around her.   
  
From her seat next to the window, Jubilee could hear the muffled chaos outside her door. Although both M and Paige had tried to get her to go with them to the salon, she had refused. Jubilee knew that her friends cared about her, but it still hurt that she was just a guest at the prom, when it should have been her night, no matter how kindly Angelo had meant the invitation. Subsequently, she had felt little need to get her hair, makeup and nails done as most of the girls were doing.   
  
Sighing, she got up and started to slip off her shirt, getting ready to take a shower. She had taken off her pants when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Pausing, she stepped out of her undergarments and stood in front the mirror, looking at herself for the first time in years. She had filled out a little, her body full and curved, instead of the hollows that had prevailed when she first arrived. She had grown a few inches, and now stood at 5" 8 and her once shorn hair had grown into a short bob. Tracing a finger down the scar that trailed down her neck to her collarbone, she contemplated the woman that gazed back at her in the mirror.   
  
A grin slowly spread across her face, if she was going to go to the ball then she might as well knock 'em dead. Besides it'd never hurt to remind the team, that while she was still the baby, she had also grown up. For the past few weeks they had been extremely over protective of her, and while it was nice, sometimes it could get a bit much. Grabbing a towel, Jubilee headed for the showers, tonight was going to be very interesting.  
  
**********  
  
Paige and Monet finally finished their preparations and had decided to grab Jubilee and make their way to the living room where they had agreed to meet their dates. Paige was dressed in a short green sequined number and had her hair up in a elaborate design of curls and butterflies. M had opted for a stunning white, floor length gown and had left her hair in a simple knot. Both had reservations as to what Jubilee would end up looking like, since she had refused to let either in, but neither said anything as they stood in front of Jubilee's door. Knocking once, they waited silently trying to ignore the muffled thuds and curses coming from inside.  
  
Finally the door opened, revealing Jubilee looking a trifle harried but excited. She was wearing a clinging, dark blue satin dress that she had bought the day at the mall. Her hair had been put into spikes with streaks of silver, and her face had been very lightly done; enough makeup to enhance her features. Last but not least, silver sandals and a sapphire choker (borrowed the last minute from Frost with warnings of "You loose it and you'll be paying for it the rest of your life.") completed the outfit.   
  
Grinning at her friends' reaction, Jubilee glanced down at her now generous cleavage. "Amazing what a wonderbra can do, huh?"  
  
"Wow, Jubes ya look gorgeous!" Reaching over, Paige hugged Jubilee. "Tonight's gonna be great. Wait till ya see Jono in a tux."  
  
"Indeed, you look very nice."  
  
"So do you guys." Grabbing her purse from the chair, she pulled the door shut behind them. "Come on, we said we'd meet the guys at 8:30. It's 8:55 now."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I say we make em wait another fifteen." Paige grinned a little wickedly.  
  
"Tempting as that sounds, I think I'd rather be just the half hour late instead of forty five minutes. Call me crazy." The three girls walked down the stairs to the living room where Jono, Angelo and a tall blond (M's date) stood waiting. The room was pretty much empty, with the three guys arguing over which sport was better; football, soccer or rugby.   
  
The boys fell silent as the girls entered the room, who weren't above a little showmanship (after all a girl has to look her best). Walking towards Angelo, Jubilee couldn't help but smile. Angelo bowed with a flourish and held out a dozen or so tulips that were tied with a bow. Taking the bouquet she inhaled the sweet scent, relishing the bright blooms.  
  
"Didn't figure you for a rose girl. I hope you like these."  
  
"Ange, I love tulips! We always used to have them at home." Still smiling she placed the flowers in the vase that Angelo had put on the table for her. Placing the flowers carefully, she arranged them to her liking as Angelo waited patiently.  
  
"Glad you like it. Chiquita?" Holding out his arm, she took it and let him lead her out of the room. "You look great."  
  
Rolling her eyes inwardly, Jubilee wanted to scream. Four hours of getting ready and that was all? How infuriatingly, annoyingly, typically male. Jonothon chuckled as he picked up the stray thought. Winking at her, he said, *Well what did you expect? If it helps Jubes, you look like a knockout.*  
  
Smiling at Jono who was currently being dragged out the door, she and Angelo made their way to Proudstar hall where the senior prom was well underway.  
  
**********  
  
Emma and Sean stood watch over the dancing teenagers, resignedly drinking Hawaiian Punch and eating pigs in a blanket.  
  
*Tell me again how we got roped into chaperoning for this, Emma?*  
  
* ^sigh^ As heads of the school it was our duty and right to do this, and we lost the bet with the other teachers. Who knew that Mary could do that with her toes? Remind me not to do that again.*  
  
*Shoot me if we do this again.* Swirling his plastic cup, Sean wished for umpteenth time that evening, that alcohol had been served. Any evening that involved hyper teenagers and crepe paper needed something stronger than fruit juice. Looking out onto the students, he picked out Generation X dancing in the far corner of the hall. A slow ballad was being crooned by the band and the couples were softly swaying to the music. Jubilee had her head on Angelo's shoulder and looked very happy as she moved to the music. *What is going to happen to her?*  
  
Emma looked over to the girl in question. *I'm not sure. I have somewhat of an idea but we would have to invest some time into it.*  
  
*Emma, I failed the lass once. I will do everything in my power to help her.*  
  
*Good, as would I. We'll talk to her about it once everything's been ironed out. No need to interrupt their evening.*  
  
*Sounds like a plan. Say Emma...is that your necklace that's she's wearing?*  
  
Down on the floor, the sweet song filtered though the crowd, finally reaching Jubilee and Angelo who were slowly swaying to the music. As they danced, Angelo lightly held on to the girl, afraid if he held on too tight she would bolt. He suspected that she had some issues about touching and having others touch her, it was no wonder after all she had been through. So, he led her the entire night as if she were a glass doll, ready to shatter at any moment, letting Jubilee initiate any contact or move.   
  
Laying her head on his shoulder, Jubilee smiled as she breathed in the musky cologne Ange was wearing She thought happily to herself, it's times like this when I remember what it was like to be happy.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Part 7  
-Dorm commons. 3am-  
  
The dance had ended with a spectacular finale of fireworks (helped a tad by the human sparkler) and the five (M's date had needed to leave) were spending the rest of the night in the common room watching movies and eating any kind of processed sugar they could get their hands on.  
  
The storm had intensified and every few minutes thunder shook the building. The Gen Xer's had laid out piles of blankets, pillows, sleeping bags and food, and were sprawled all over the mess. The next day they were separating over the summer so they were savoring their last few hours together. In the fall they would come back to a mansion near the school, which would become their new headquarters. Although they would still be affiliated with the X-men, the teenagers no longer aspired to become a part of the famous team, but had decided that Generation X was a team in it's own right.   
  
A rather interesting Truth or Dare session was in progress when the lights flickered and went out with a huge flash of lightening.   
  
Jono, who was saved from a rather embarrassing dare, tried to get up and ended up stubbing his toe on Monet who was reaching for the Ding Dongs. *Bloody, friggin hell!!*  
  
"Oh great. Super. What are we supposed to do now?" Paige, slightly hyper with caffeine, whined as she searched for the bowl of Sugar Bombs.   
  
"Try this." Concentrating, Jubilee held out her hand and produced a glowing ball that lifted up and hung over the group. The light cast a blue glow on the group, spinning slightly in place, and for a moment the room took on an eerie quality.  
  
"Cool. But somebody needs to change the fuse." Angelo poked curiously at the orb, causing it to bob up and down.  
  
Shrugging, Jono held out a fist. *Rock, paper, sissors?*  
  
Five minutes later, Jubilee found herself on the way down to the basement. "don'tseewhyIhavetogobymyselfandallaloneanditsdarkandfreakywhatkindofa stupidgameisrockpapersissorsanywayandi'mbraveandIcanhandleanything." Muttering under her breath she opened the door leading to the basement and peered down the steps. Raising the ball higher she walked down the steps trying to pinpoint where the fuse box was. The basement was damp and musty, and she was sure that she could hear nasty things scurrying around. Mutant rats, that's what they were, and spiders-big hairy ones that jumped in your hair. Suddenly she heard the door above the stairs squeal on it's hinges as it slammed shut. Sprinting to the top of the stairs, she grabbed the door handle and tried to force the door open but didn't move.   
  
"It's okay, you can do this. Just think of something." Forcing herself to breathe she looked at the glowing ball that had followed her start to sputter and die out. Her concentration gone, she struggled to keep it going but within a few seconds it popped out of existence leaving her in total blackness. Trying to calm the rising panic, she tried to generate some sparks, anything, but nothing happened. Grabbing the handle again, she tried kick the door open, ramming into the wood, but to no avail.   
  
Silence permeated every part of the blackness, her harsh breath cutting it, sounding too loud. Closing her eyes, Jubilee tried to bring her thoughts in control, trying to ignore the dreaded familiarity of the dank smell of the basement. Instead, when she opened her eyes all she could see was the dark caverns of the mine and hundreds of dead aliens around her. Panicking she tried using her powers but all that flew from her hands were her harmless paffs.   
  
"Nononononononononononono." pushing away the bodies she turned and tried to run away, only to be confronted with more and more bodies. Her hands slick with sweat, she attempted to wipe off the blood that dripped from her only to have it smear into her mouth and eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she looked all around her, everyone she had saved was dead. Tripping in her haste, she pulled herself up only find her attackers in front of her. Huge hulking beings blocked her path, leering at her. They were so big, nothing could stop them now. They could make her hurt, make sure that she would be in pain forever.  
  
Dropping to the floor she clutched her knees and rocked back and forth. "Nonononononono." This wasn't real, just another dream. That's all it was a dream. Just a nightmare. She was strong now, she could handle anything. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she raged up from her position and blew the person away from her. "No! Stay the hell away from me!" she screamed. She needed to get away, fly away from these dead bodies and blood.  
  
Screaming she transformed, the usually pulsing light blue turning a deep fiery blue. Out, she needed to get out. Blood pounding in her ears, the oppressive weight of the darkness suffocated her. She would not die in this alien cesspool of death and decay. Her fury carried her up, blowing a path in front of her, disintegrating the floors one by one, until she had burst past through the roof and into the sweet freedom of the night sky.   
  
**********  
  
Upstairs the gang had been waiting for the lights to turn back on and when nothing had happened, had sent in Monet to investigate. Minutes later a blue being burst through the floor and ceiling, showering splinters everywhere.   
  
Looking up at the new skylight, Jonothon called out to Emma and Sean. *We have a situation. I think it took out Jubes and M. We might need the X-men on this...holy...* staggering, Jonothon buckled under the wave of hate and fear that flowed from the intruder. Struggling, Jono finally managed to put up enough strong shields to hold against it, but still could feel the constant onslaught of emotion.  
  
*Paige, go call up Rogue's and Gambit's team and tell them we need them asap, then go check on Jubes and M. Skin, you and I are going up onto the roof and see if we can find out what's going on. Let's move.*  
  
Husking into steel, Paige sprinted from the room to contact the team on the scanner. Angelo was already swinging his way up through the holes in the floors and ceilings to the roof. Shooting a concentrated burst of energy, Jonothon flew up to see total disaster in front of him. A huge moon lit up the night, cradling the night in loving arms.  
  
The glowing blue being, obviously agitated, was flying around in circles incinerating anything that was in it's path. The surrounding trees had been blown away and about a hundred yard radius of destruction surrounded it. Jonothon paused mid-air to asses the damage. Luckily all of the students had headed for home or parties after the prom, so there weren't any people around to be hurt. The being, a girl judging by it's curves, was swooping around in the air, blue droplets falling from her cheeks. A heart wrenching creening came from the girl, followed by wave after wave of fear and hate that left Jono weak. His heart went out to the girl, for a second was reminded of Penance when she first came to the Academy. They would have to take this girl out without hurting her.  
  
*Jono! M's been knocked unconscious. She's been hurt pretty badly. I'm still trying to find Jubes. I have to stay here and take care of it.* Paige's psi-link, automatically initiated in crisis, sent out worry for her teammates. *Be careful Jon.*  
  
*I will, sunshine.* Jono turned to Angelo who had just swung up onto the roof. *Skin! We need to find a weakness of some sort. We two are the only ones left to deal with this until we get backup, and she's putting off so much emotion I can't hold out much longer. It's up to you buddy.*  
  
"Si, it's up to ole Skin to save the day." Ange crouched on the roof tiles surveying the damage around him. "What the hell do you want me to do? Did you see what she did to the trees???"  
  
*Talk to her?* Ange snorted as he wondered how what kind of funeral he was going to have. *Well, then just keep her distracted. I'm going to find out where Emma and Sean are.*  
  
Flying up, Sean appeared holding a shaken Emma, whom he carefully placed on the roof beside Angelo. Hovering beside Jonothon, Sean took in the situation. "No need, lad. The X-men will be here in a few minutes. Luckily they were nearby when they got our call. Any idea who this is?"  
  
Jono shook his head. *No clue. The gel seems pretty shaken up. I just think she's scared and not aware of what she's doing.* He pointed to the destruction and charred trees.   
  
"That may be true, lad, but we have got to calm her down or take her out before she causes any more damage. We cannae allow for any more to be hurt." Sean patted Jono on the shoulder. "Dinnae worry, looks like she can take what we dish out without blinking. I don't want to hurt her anymore than you do."  
  
Down below, Angelo swung his way from the roof to one of the burnt branches of a nearby tree, trying to get a better view of the girl. He peered up at the swooping girl. "Hey chiquita, come on down. Nobody's gonna hurt you here, we take care of our own."  
  
Turning to look at the grey man, Jubilee shook her head, the blue darkening to black, camouflaging against the night sky for a second. "Nobody can help me. We're all trapped here and nobody's going to come." She completely ignored the others watching her, her mind trapped in a scenario of what had happened over those four years.   
  
Emma sat on the roof trying to pull herself together. Concentrating, she tried to probe the being's mind but met immense shields, so intense that she couldn't penetrate them. She sent out a tight thought to Angelo. *See if you can talk her down. There she can get into a position where Jono and Sean can bring her down.*  
  
"Uh...Emma, I don't think we should.." Something didn't feel right with Angelo, unsettling him as he heard Emma give the order.  
  
The blue head whipped around to where Emma was sitting. "You will not touch me!! You will not touch me ever again!!" A huge burst of energy hit Emma, blowing her through to the ground floor of the building. The woman's once white outfit, now soaked with rapidly spreading blood.   
  
Jubilee turned around to where Sean, seeing Emma's broken body land on the ground, had screamed forward, approaching from behind. The air around him wavered for a second, then he was thrown to the ground with a blast. He got up, dirt and debris clinging to his body as he tried to stand. A sharp pain shot through his right arm and he looked down at it, to see a bone protruding. His right arm hangly limply, Sean rose in the air, furious. Sonic screams with the power to shatter steel, hit the girl, sending her reeling.   
  
"You. Will. Not. Hurt. Me. Anymore. I will not die here." Punctuating each word with plasma bursts, Jubilee drove Sean's body into the ground, leaving him a broken bundle of bones and blood.  
  
Jonothon circled the girl warily. Innocent or not, she had taken out four people in less than two minutes, and however much he didn't want to hurt her, he was pretty sure that he couldn't kill her. Ripping the bandages from his face, he totally let loose the nuclear furnace inside. Her body became engulfed in flames as he continued to pour his energy out. The force hurled the girl back in the air, spinning her until finally slamming her into the side of a building. Exhausted, Jono stopped, wondering if he had gone too far. Climbing out of the rubble of the demolished wall, the girl flew up, seemingly unfazed.  
  
Jubilee sped back, and instead of the physical attack he was expecting, she lashed out mentally. His shields crumbled under the searing pain she caused in his mind. Within moments, Jono dropped unconcious onto the roof, sliding down on the tiles until he stopped, balanced precariously on the edge.   
  
Angelo watched the carnage unfold before him, unease settling into the pit of his stomach. Instincts had saved him more times than he could count and he was going to follow his gut now. Holding up his hands he called out to the girl who was being to moan.   
  
"Hey girl. I just want to talk." Frowning the girl whirled around to look at him, still perched in the tree. "I ain't gonna hurt ya, or even try. What's Skin gonna do to ya? I'm a lightweight, ya don't need to worry about me."  
  
Silent, the girl floated contemplatively in front of him. Reaching out one glowing hand, she tentatively touched his hand, tracing his fingers and the lines, lightly running her finger over the still raw wound on his wrist. "See? Nothin to worry about." Trying to remember to breathe, he could feel her hands on his skin, they were solid, warm, leaving a tingle.  
  
"You're trapped here too."  
  
"Where are we trapped?" Not wanted to upset her, Angelo played along, uncertain of the direction the conversation was heading.  
  
"Why, here! I think it's some sort of mine, everyone calls it [the Pits]. I think its Hell." she whispered at him, nodding seriously. The foreign word sounded harsh to Angelo's ears, like nothing he had ever heard on Earth. Keeping his face neutral, his mind whirled trying to figure out what was so familiar about this.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Angelo could see the some of the X-men flying up, silhouetted against the moon. Rogue was flying up carrying Wolverine and Peter, while Gambit was followed by Jean, Nathan and Beast on some sort of hover craft. Landing on the ground about fifty yards away, the team kept their distance as they conversed for a second, unable to see Angelo against the backdrop of trees. Ignoring the conversation, Wolverine caught a familiar scent and started as he saw the young woman with Skin. They had been told that an intruder had attacked the school and had taken out two people when the call was given. The only description Paige had given was that it was a blue mutant.   
  
"There's the creaturah Paige said. We need to do this quickly people. It looks like she's gotten to everyone but Angelo over there." Rogue quickly directed them, not wanting any more people hurt.  
  
"No!!" Wolverine's cry stopped his teammates mid attack. He couldn't allow her to be hurt, no matter what he had promised. "Don't do anything. I know that it's hard to believe but it's Jubilee. I can't go into all the details but it's her. It'll be difficult to take her out, just look what she did to Emma, Sean and Jonothon. Our best hope is to talk her down. Rogue, if worse comes to worse you'll have to use your powers and drain her. Once she's unconscious she'll revert to her body...I think." Wolverine winced as he looked at the sad faces of his friends, worry evident on their faces.  
  
"Oh, sugah. Jubilee is dead. Honey, ya gotta keep that in mind." Rogue gazed sadly at her friend.  
  
"Just trust me. Please. Jean scan me and tell them." Desperate, he turned to her.  
  
Closing her eyes, Jean focused for a minute, filtering through stray thoughts until her eyes opened in surprise. "He is telling what he thinks is the truth. If he's right then that is Jubilee. Apparently she didn't want us to know of her arrival."  
  
Gambit sighed. He, no more than Wolverine, liked to reveal secrets, but sometimes it was the only option. "Logan is telling the truth. I saw dem meet one night. The petite gave me some hair for a DNA test. She is back."   
  
Rogue shrugged, still skeptical and shook her head. "Do what ya gotta do, Logan."  
  
Standing out to the side, the group waited as Wolverine scaled the wall, jumping onto the roof, approaching the girl, stepping loud enough on the roof tiles for her to hear his approach. "Hey darlin. Jubilee, what are ya doing?"  
  
Jubilee turned. Wolverine was here! He could save her from this place. "Wolvie you're here! You've come to save me!" Rushing towards him, she paused two feet away. Frowning she shook her head, "No, you're not real. My Wolvie would've saved me long ago. Too late now."  
  
His voice was thick as he reached out. "Just took me a little time to find ya, that's all."  
  
Tears dripped off her face as she looked at the outstretched hand. "But you're too late. Everyone's dead. Can't you see them? And I'm all alone. Seems like everybody leaves me. Why?"  
  
His heart breaking, salty droplets running down his grizzled cheeks, Wolverine tried again. "You aren't alone Darlin'. I'm here and so is that person behind you."  
  
Jubilee gazed at Skin who was watching the interchange with jaw on the floor. "Yes, he is here, huh? Nobody can leave though. No no no. They died when they tried to leave."  
  
She turned away from Wolverine and returned to Angelo. Jubilee resumed her intense examination of Skin, who was feeling more than a little overwhelmed. "Jubilee, darlin. Come on down and we can talk. Please, let me talk to ya." the girl continued to ignore his pleas and studiously kept her back to him.   
  
Wincing, Wolverine nodded to Rogue who flew up and grabbed the girl from behind. Screaming, the two women struggled, Rogue's face contorting as she tried to drain Jubilee. The air around them rippling, as each struggled for control. Suddenly with a gasp, Jubilee changed back to her body, slipping into unconsciousness and slumping in Rogue's arms causing the woman to drop her to the ground where Peter managed to catch her.   
  
Still in the air, Rogue tried to force the power from emerging, pain twisting her body as she tried to maintain her form. Reaching out, Jean helped Rogue establish control. *I will keep it in place until the effect wears off.*  
  
Floating down to the earth, Rogue collapsed on the dirt, choking as Jubilee's memories floated to the surface. "Mah gawd, the child has been to hell and back. What have we done?"  
  
Scaling down the wall of the dorm, Wolverine joined them on the floor. Emma, Sean, Monet and Jono had been rounded up and were on their way to where Paige was taking care of them in the Med Lab and now Jubilee was being hauled there. Debating whether or not to stay or to go with Jubilee, Angelo finally followed the stretcher being pushed by Beast and Jean, leaving Wolverine to face four curious teammates.   
  
Sighing, Wolverine shrugged. "Let's go get a drink, 'cause first I'm going to find out if the kid's okay and then I'll tell ya all I know. We're gonna be here a while." Turning they followed Wolverine after the stretcher into the depths of the campus where the MedLab was.  
  
Nathan, who had remain silent throughout the entire time, gruffly patted Logan on the shoulder. "That is Jubilation. Her psi signature is unique."  
  
"I knew it was her from the moment I first laid eyes on her." Shrugging off Nathan's hand, Logan led the team down to wait for Beast to take care of the wounded. God knows what this is going to do to her. The burly man shook his head as he thought about what would come, she already felt apart from the group, and what the hell was this going to do to them and her?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 8  
-Academy's MedLab-  
  
It had been several hours, with both Hank and Jean working on the injured, assisted by Paige. Jubilee, under protest from both Angelo and Wolverine, had been put under a security grid and was securely strapped to a gurney, given a sedative to calm her and keep her under.  
  
Hank had mended, sewn and wrapped his peers as best as possible. The damage, although not fatal, had been severe. Sean had a concussion, several contusions and a badly broken arm. Emma had a broken leg with cuts and bruises all over her body. Jono, lucked out and had suffered the least amount of injuries from the four, with a sprained wrist and bruises. As for Monet, her near invulnerable body was rapidly healing itself and at the moment, was silent, watching from a chair in the corner of the room.   
  
Angelo, stood over Jubilee, concern evident on his face as he lightly stroked her hand. Paige walked by and stood watching the two for a second. "Don't worry Ange. She's gonna be all right."  
  
"Yeah, I know Paige. I just wish she had told us about her powers and stuff."  
  
"Think about it Ange, Jubes has never been one for trusting others. For all she knew, we forgot about her like everyone else. She's been hurt so many times, why the hell should she open herself up for another betrayal?"  
  
"Believe me, I know, okay? I just wish it hadn't happened this way." Angelo brushed a strand of hair from the still girl's face. Paige smiled to herself and walked off, sharing a small nod with Logan who was behind Angelo.  
  
Wolverine, satisfied for the moment that Jubilee was okay, left the room, closely followed by Hank and Jean. Outside the room, the rest of the X-men were strewn about the various chairs and couches that had been placed there over the years by people waiting for news about friends and loved ones. The conversation died off as his footsteps echoed in the room.  
  
"Well?"   
  
Hank moved beside Logan and pulled out a pad. "The injuries for all of them were severe. Luckily nothing was fatal, and it will take a few weeks to heal. I examined Jubilee briefly and physically she appears to be fine, mentally it's another story." He paused and nodded for Jean to continue.  
  
"I am going to try and help her, however I believe that before we get any further, Logan should fill us all in on some details."  
  
Wolverine shrugged, " I don't know that much. She appeared to me about 3 weeks ago. I knew that her powers had grown and that she hadn't told anyone. She didn't feel safe enough to let trust anyone fully. We've talked a few times since then but never about what happened to her. It hurt her too much."  
  
Angelo walked in, (he had been listening to the conversation from the next room) angry as he saw the men and women he used to emulate. "I'll tell you what happened. For four years she was trapped in a slaver's mining operation. Four years in isolation from humans, four years of fighting to survive, four years of thinking that you all forgot about her. Somehow she got free and she came back." His eyes glinted as he vented his fury. "And do you know what she came back to? She came back to find that her beloved   
X-men stopped looking for her claiming her dead, her team had grown up and now had graduated without her. Last night she just went to what should have been her prom, as a guest. Her whole life has been flipped upside down, that's what the hell happened. Is it any wonder that she didn't want you guys to know she was back?"  
  
Face red, Ange glared at the team who had the decency to look ashamed. "I can't be here. I'm going inside with Jubilee and wait for her to wake up." Stalking out, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Ah, can tell ya what happened." six pairs of eyes swiveled to look at Rogue. "Her memories are still strong." She closed her eyes, concentrating for a moment. "She was trapped in that slaver's operation, like Angelo said. Then one day...she...uh...her powers evolved and she was able to free the slaves. Then last night she was going downstairs to change the fuse in the basement and the door slammed shut on her. Oh gawd...she's trapped and all she can see are dead aliens, the ones she tried to save. And then she was being attacked by ...guards it looks like."  
  
Jean eye's brimmed. "I never stopped searching for Scott, why should Jubilee have been any different? We've destroyed this child's life." She visibly pulled herself together, stood up, walked to the coffee pot and refilled her cup. "Although...what happened last night reminds me of post-traumatic stress syndrome. Men who served in Vietnam suffered from it."  
  
"It makes sense." Monet spoke up quietly from the back of the room. "I talked to Paige who monitored the whole thing. She only attacked when she felt threatened, self-defense. It also appears that her latent psi abilities were manifested in this episode. Jubilee was never much for hurting people. Or trusting. She kept the true extent of her abilities a secret from us."  
  
Chewing his lip thoughtfully, Hank turned to his teammates. "The question now is to what we should do with her."  
  
"No offense, Hank, but haven't we done enough already? I say let her decide what she wants when she wakes up. So much of her life has been controlled, I think it's time we recognize that she grew up." Logan idly scratched an itch on his face with one claw, subtly driving home his point.   
  
*Very insightful, Logan. I'm surprised.* Jean smiled at the short, powerful man who cared so deeply.  
  
*Yeah, it's a phase so enjoy it while it lasts.* Grinning, Logan walked past her into the Med Lab.  
  
**********  
  
Bright lights...bad. Very bad. Light bad. Light hurts brain. Make light go.   
An intense light had worked it's way into Jubilee's brain, woken her up, forcing her into consciousness. She had a headache of massive proportions and she couldn't seem to be able to move her hands or feet. Suddenly more wide awake, she struggled with the restraints, looking wildly around, panic rising in her throat.   
  
"Chiquita, calm down. Relax, okay? I'll take care of this." Angelo's face appeared in the bright glare and then disappeared. She could hear people arguing, a woman, who sounded like Rogue, most probably Hank, Paige and Angelo.   
  
"What the hell is going on? Somebody better let me loose. God-dammit. Who the f*ck are you?" Sparks started popping around her hands as she became more and more furious.  
  
A dark blue, furred face smiled down at her. "Hello, Jubilee. Welcome back. Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Hank! Dammit, I'm supposed to be at the Academy, the dance was last night and let me the hell out of here!"  
  
"Do you remember anything about what occurred after the dance?" Still smiling absently, he checked her pupils and blood pressure while nodding for her to continue.  
  
"Yes. There. Was. A. Dance. Then. A. Sleepover. We. Slept. Then this."  
  
"Actually, no. Apparently, four nights ago, you had something of a panic attack, thought you were back at the mines and then attacked your teammates when they tried to subdue you."  
  
Disjointed images came to her, Sean with a broken arm, Emma lying still on the ground, talking with Angelo. "Oh my god."  
  
Hank continued to talk as he unbuckled her straps, now satisfied of her mental state. "Try not to worry about it right now. Everyone is doing well and will recover fully. Just get some rest. Jubilee?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We may have officially stopped searching but we never gave up hope. I am glad that miracles happen, even to us." Pulling the curtain, he left the two alone, Jubilee racked with guilt and Angelo sitting awkwardly in the chair beside her.   
  
"God, I could've killed them. I attacked my own teammates. Oh godohgodohgodohgod." Sniffing she ran a hand across her nose, suddenly looking more like five than seventeen. Reaching out across the room, Ange brought her a handful of Kleenex. Taking one, she blew her nose, and proceeded to shred the remaining tissue.  
  
'Jubes...they didn't know who you were and they attacked. Anything you did was in self-defense, and I saw what happened. You could've killed them but you didn't."  
  
"I hurt them!"  
  
"Jubecita, listen to me. Listen!" Turning her towards him, he met her eyes, sincere and open. "You have been through more than most, you've had to come back to your friends grown up, and everything else, and you have been keeping all those emotions inside. Not once have you yelled at anyone for abandoning you, or expecting you to be the same or anything. I know you're afraid to let loose, but you're going to destroy yourself if you don't. Please..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Please..." He enveloped her in a hug, squeezing her tight. " Let me be your friend."  
  
A small tear, dropped onto his shoulder, bringing forth a flood of others as her defenses dissolved.   
  
A few hours later, Jubilee lay on the bed, puffy red eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Although, she wasn't fully better, some of her smaller wound were being to heal. The rest would just take time. A thought niggled at the back of her mind, making her grin suddenly. She glanced over at Angelo, who was snoring softly and draped over the chair. Smiling, she left the man alone, he probably needed to sleep and snuggling down into her blanket, she did so as well.  
  
******************  
  
Over the next few days, Jubilee was kept confined to her bed in the MedLab. Aside from Angelo and Beast, someone constantly kept watch over the girl. Rogue and Wolverine were the most common, often lending an ear or a third player for a video game. (Beast had installed it within an hour of Jubilee announcing she was bored on the first day. A bored Jubilee, no matter at what age, was dangerous.)  
  
It had been a long day for everyone, after all there's only so many levels in Doom VI. Rogue dozed lightly in the corner, her white lock falling across her face.  
  
"I'm bored." Jubilee threw down her controller pouting. A gleam coming to her eyes, she glanced at Angelo who was seeing how many twizzlers he could stuff in his mouth. "Hey Ange?"  
  
" Mmph..yeah?"  
  
"I wanna show you something."  
  
Straightening up in the chair, he scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Well we have to go outside for it. Come on..." Jumping off the bed, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and outside with him protesting the whole way. "Relax, I'll show you this and we'll go back inside." Pushing him out onto the grounds, Jubilee glanced at a figure flying unobtrusively behind them. Rogue, assigned watchdog for the day, winked at her, motioning for her to go ahead. Deciding to ignore the woman, Jubilee walked to the top of the hill outside the building.  
  
Still skeptical, Angelo crossed his arms and waited. Facing him, Jubilee slowly transformed, grinning at the look on his face. "Yeah, yeah I know that you've seen this already but I bet you've never seen this. Do you mind?" She flew up into the air, waiting for his approval before grabbing his arms and lifting him up.   
  
"Um..."  
  
" I am not gonna drop ya...chill a little please." Rising up higher and higher into the air, she climbed until they could see for hundred of miles in any direction. The air was crisp and clear, the view breathtaking of valleys and rivers on the land below.   
  
"Oh wow. It's gorgeous. Man, I feel kind of like Lois Lane."   
  
Jubilee giggled, "Like, I am so a Superman." Sighing with pleasure, she peered up at the clouds above. "When I was a kid, Storm or Rogue used to take me flying and I always wished that I could fly by myself. I'm glad something good came of this."  
  
Twisting around to look at her, the wind blowing her hair around her face and her blue eyes bright with excitement, Angelo said softly. "More good than just flying came from that, Jubecita."  
  
Down below, Jean and Wolverine watched the two in the sky. Worry clouded Logan's face as he watched his little girl fly beyond his vision.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Yes, she and Angelo are fine. This is her way of thanking him. They both need this right now, she has a long road ahead of her."  
  
"What about.."  
  
"We'll get Hank to get a full look at her powers and capabilities, for her own sake at least she needs to know what she's capable of."  
  
"Good, I am glad she's happy for now at least."  
  
**********  
  
Several days later.....  
  
Emma sat up in bed, calmly assessing the young woman in front of her. Hank had finally examined her and found the extent of her capabilities. Along with Jubilee's telepathy, she had progressed from generating her "paffs" to being able to manipulate energy on a molecular level, thus allowing her to fly and change forms. Once she honed these powers, she would be extremely powerful.   
  
Emma's leg had been bound in a cast, and had been decorated by the various members of the team, along with Leech and Artie's drawing of Beavis and Butthead, a present conveniently drawn while she was sleeping.  
  
"How are you doing, Jubilation?"  
  
"Okay. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I heard that your psi-powers manifested themselves. Congratulations."  
  
"Look, Frosty I'm.."  
  
"It's okay, Jubilee. We both did what we thought we had to do to survive. I don't blame you and neither does Sean." A rather smug smile ghosted across her face. "Although I suppose if I said I told you so about it your powers..."  
  
"Glad you're feeling better Emma." Jubilee stared at the bedsheet, her hands playing with the sheet. "I have some things I need to do, so I'll be going away for the summer. I'll be back and don't worry I'll keep in touch."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to say that I'll miss you."  
  
"Thank you, Jubilee." Emma peered at the drawings the girl was absent mindedly doodling on her cast. Pointing to one, Emma grinned, giggling at a character, "Hey, is that Bobby?"  
  
  
**********  
  
Later that day....  
  
Jubilee, pulled around to the front of the dorm in a red convertible, the top down and the radio blaring. "Ready Ange?"  
  
Standing up, Angelo grabbed his bags and dumped them into the backseat, vaulting over the door. "Cool ride, chiquita. Where did ya get it?"  
  
"Frosty lent it to me. By the way, thanks for coming with."  
  
"Es nada. I wasn't doin' much anyway, 'sides I miss my old stompin ground. It'll be good to visit." Angelo looked around at the leather seats and newly installed cd soundsystem. "Does Emma know that she lent you this?"  
  
"Um, yeah. But we should probably be out of the state when she finds out. She might be a little ticked." Laughing, the two sped off, regardless of police, traffic laws and speed limits; after all what's the point of being young, a mutant, and with snazzy car if you can't play around sometimes?  
  
Over the next week, the two drove west, stopping where it suited them and visiting various sites along the way. One night, they had decided to camp on the side of the road in the middle of a desert, instead of trying to find a hotel. Jubilee and Angelo lay stretched out on a sleeping bag, looking up at the night sky, the stars intense without the light from cities to compete.  
  
Sighing softly, she made up her mind, she would tell him the truth. "Ange?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to know."  
  
Silent for a moment, Angelo shook his head uncertainly. "You sure Jubes?."  
  
"Yeah, here.." joining hands she created a link, pictures flooding his mind, one after the other. Angelo's fist clenched involuntarily as darkness, fear and brutal deaths invaded his mind.   
  
"They...they were going to ...hurt me and then I got angry. I killed them. Their blood is on my hands."  
  
"Amor, c'mere." Angelo cradled her softly in his arms, wishing that there was some way he could wash the fear and hurt from her soul. Snuggling down, she quickly sank into a dreamless sleep, nightmares banished by the arms holding her. This was one role Angelo was used to. Ever since his mutant powers had emerged he had been the friend, the buddy, the big brother to girls. He was realistic, he knew that no girl would ever love him. But, as he held the small, sweet smelling girl in his arms, he could pretend.  
  
****************************************  
-a graveyard in California-  
  
Jubilee walked to the large, grey stones, pausing to breathe in the sweet scent of the tulips she was carrying. They had been buried under a large oak, it's wide branches shading the two spots, protecting it from the sun.   
  
She knelt between the two mounds, placing a bunch of flowers at each place. Sitting there, she opened her mind, able to feel the faint traces of psi-presences, lingering on after death. Touching each briefly, she moved on and on until she felt two personalities that had the familiarity of home, love and warmth.   
  
Choking with tears, Jubilee felt waves of love, pride, and tenderness wash over her, warming her like nothing else had in years. The black bitterness that threatened to tear up her soul broke apart under the barrage of affection. She felt light, breathless as she felt her heart begin to mend, taking away the pain of her scars and hurt. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she produced an imagine of the man standing a hundred yards behind her on the hill. It was a man who was brave, honorable, sweet, loving, fun, strong, and honest and one she loved dearly. Approval and liking came for the young man, and a hopeful image white lace and bells. Laughing now, Jubilee put a hand to her cheek to hide her flaming face, *Not yet but someday.*  
  
The presences began to fade, and after sending one more message of love, left. Still crying, Jubilee dropped to the ground, laying her head on her mother's grave, reaching out to touch her father's. The tears soaked the earth, joining the many others that had dropped there.  
  
Angelo, uncertain of whether to leave her alone or comfort her, finally gave in and ran to her side. Kneeling beside her, he carefully lifted her up to face him, surprised to see a smile on her face. " Me amor, are you okay?"  
  
Jubilee looked at into the dark brown eyes, flecked with green which were gazing at her with concern. Her heart lurched at his inadvertent slip. For the first time in years she felt free, strong enough to be by herself and vulnerable to be with someone else. She knew that she could stand alone, but would never have to.   
  
"And how, Ange." Pulling his face down to hers, she softly kissed him. Feeling him grin, she reached up and pulled him closer, registering nothing else but a single bird chirping in the tree and the smell of tulips.  
  



End file.
